


Twitchy Witch

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Yes, I created a fic based off my username. F I G H T   M E. It's a YouTuber Au. Idk, tweek is a big gay YouTuber and Craig tries to hide his inner fanboy.





	Twitchy Witch

Tweek fluffed up his hair and pressed the record button. 

"What is up everybody! I'm Twitchy Witch and thanks for tuning into my channel! Today, apon many requests, I am collaborating with....'It'sBebe' and 'Don't test me'!"

Two girls scooted next to tweek. One with long blonde curly hair and the other with long silky black hair. 

"What's up my cuties! I'm 'It'sBebe'!" 

Bebe made herself comfortable, she was sitting on the right side of the main YouTuber.

"Hey guys, I'm 'Don't test me'! Or Wendy as you may know me."

Wendy waved lightly at the camera, careful to not hit anything. She sat on the left side of the main YouTuber.

"And, I'm Tweek. Obviously. Anyway let's get started! Oh! I just remembered, if you didn't know, I knew Bebe and Wendy already, they were my friends back in elementary school."

Tweek said with a big smile.

"What do you mean, 'Back in elementary'? We're still friends!" 

Bebe snorted. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ok. Anyway today we are doing a Q and Ayyyyyeee! I've tweeted out to you to ask me questions that these lovely ladies will ask me here. The questions were hashtagged, #Asktwitchywitch."

Tweek smiled and let the two girls pull out their phones for this part. Bebe lit up.

"Oh! I found one! Ok, so, Vivian_02 asks: Do you have merch yet?"

Tweek snorted and rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Yes, I do. I'm that popular now. Which in all honesty, I didn't think would happen in a million years. I've only made a few sweaters with my logo and name on it but there will be more to come. You can look in the description to find my website!"

Wendy finally spoke up with a smirk.

"This-Thot asks: Are you single?"

Bebe and tweek burst out laughing.

"What kind of a username is that?!?"

Bebe wipes away a fake tear before calming down. Tweek wipes away a real tear and smiles.

"That was funny. I actually wiped away a real tear. Ahem, sorry. But yeah, I'm single. I haven't had the best past relationships. But if you're cute and nice, I might like you!"

Tweek winks at the camera dramatically. Bebe rolls her eyes.

"As if that's what you want."

Tweek blushed and smacked her arm playfully.

"Another question please."

Bebe scrolls through her phone for a bit, as does Wendy.

"Damn tweek, you have so many questions on here, how do we pick?"

Wendy said in disbelief. Bebe hummed in agreement.

"Just any will do."

Tweek said simply. Wendy lit up and awwed.

"Ok, I found a cute one. Red-headCutie asks: Hi tweek, I love your videos and I watch them whenever I feel sad. Anyway, what do you look for in a guy? (Totes not asking for my brother)"

Bebe and tweek cooed. Tweek blushed and smiled genuinely.

"Awww, thanks for watching my videos, I'm glad they make you happy. And as for your question, I am into guys, I am short so a tall boyfriend would be nice."

Bebe gasped.

"Oh! He likes guys with dark hair and bright eyes!"

Wendy nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, and they have to be strong or tough looking!"

Tweek flushed.

"They don't have to be tough looking, I liked it when I was a teen. It was such a phase."

Bebe and Wendy giggled.

"Whatever, anyway yeah. That's more or less what I like."

 

 

Trisha squealed and shouted,"Ahhh! He answered my question!! Oh my gosh!!! Yessss!!!!" Craig slammed the door open, "What the fuck has got you all squealing?" Trisha stuck her tounge out at her brother and then smiled,"My favorite YouTuber just answered my question on a video!"

Craig stared at her in suspicion,"Are you sure?" She nodded and got off her bed to repeat the part of the video on her tablet. Craig saw and his sister noticed a faint blush. "Ok, cool. Now shut up. I have to put stripe to sleep. You yelling isn't going to let her sleep." And with that he was off. She rolled her eyes and continued watching her video.

 

"Angel-Vanna666 asks: Are you going to a convention soon?"

Bebe read out. Tweek tapped his chin.

"The one that is almost here,yeah, it's in L.A right?"

Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, we are all going together. So if you guys are going too we love meeting our fans. It's cool seeing who watches our content."

Tweek agreed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet some of you, but warning in advance, I might get a tad bit shy. My anxiety has a tendency to suddenly show up with certain people."

 

 

Trisha gasped. She had to get tickets to go. She HAD to. She lives in L.A with her brother so it won't be that hard. Yes! Maybe she could even invite her girlfriend, Karen.

____________

Craig caved. He had to. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a fan of the YouTuber. Trisha begged to go. Like the good brother he was, he finally agreed to go. Today was the day.....Oh God.

 

"OMG! There he is babe!" Trisha brought her girlfriend, Karen with. She was just as big a fan of the blond YouTuber. Craig saw a few YouTubers he usually watched. It was cool seeing everyone, but Lord was it loud as fuck and /crowded/. He tried to calm down. Trisha squealed and pulled Karen alongside her. Craig followed behind anxiously.

His breath caught in his throat. Holy shit. Tweek was prettier in person. Waaaaay prettier. He never thought he'd call a guy pretty but tweek really was. His eyes were a sparkly bright green. He had freckles and beautiful pink lips. Overall, extremely Craig's type. Not that he would admit it.

He waited in line with his sister and her girlfriend. They were radiating excitement. Finally, they got to tweek. Trisha blushed, tweek was hella hot in person. "Hi." Was she could mutter. Tweek giggled,"Hi." Karen wrinkles her nose in faint jealousy. Trisha shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Trisha. You can call me Ruby." Tweek smiles,"Well, hello Ruby. It's very nice meeting you. And I can tell that this cutie is yours?" He pointed to Karen. She blushes. Ruby nods,"Oh! You read my tweet on your Q and A video!"

Tweek cocks his head,"What was your username?" Trisha points to her hair,"Red-headCutie." Tweek thinks for a bit then lights up,"Oh yeah! I'm glad I could make you happy. I love making people happy."

"Oh, this is my brother by the way." Trisha pulls Craig up front and center. Tweek looks up,/OH MY GOD HE'S HOT/. Tweek blushes,"H-hi. I-I'm tweek."

_______________________

Tweek fluffed up his hair and pressed the record button. 

"What is up everybody! I'm Twitchy Witch and thanks for tuning into my channel! Today is a very important day. As you read on the label. Yes, it is true. Boyfriend Tag!! That's right my pretties, I GOT A BOYFRIEND! I'm not going to die alone yaaaayyyy!"

"It was fate babe."

Someone special said behind the camera. Tweek blushed and pulled someone right next to him.

 

 

"Say hi to the viewers Craig!"


End file.
